The Overtakers' Beginnings
by AquaBree22
Summary: Something strange happens in the Land of Stories and as a result, all of the characters are let into our world. They take refuge in Disney World, but the villains want more. This is a crossover between Land of Stories and Kingdom Keepers
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for deciding to read my story! I decided to put this story under the Kingdom Keepers category because there isn't a Land of Stories category. I hope you guys enjoy my crossover of Land of Stories and Kingdom Keepers! It takes place after The Enchantress Returns (Land of Stories, Book 2), and before and during the first Kingdom Keepers book. In this story, the events in the third, fourth and fifth books of Land of Stories never occurred. Please review and let me know what you think should happen.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Land of Stories or Kingdom Keepers content. I am just borrowing the names of the characters of the series and combining their lives.**

Chapter 1: (APov)

I duck as another of the Evil Queen's bright orange fireballs flies by my head. Then I jump as I avoid one of Ursula's gigantic purple tentacles whip under me. I hear a crash, and I know the tentacle took out the knight behind me. I look behind me and see many valiant knights fighting for their kingdom, along with many who have fallen defending it, including the one who got taken out by Ursula. _So many innocent people, dying for their homes._ To my right is King Chance Charming, and to my left, Queen Cinderella. Cinderella is fighting with her stepmother and stepsisters, her auburn hair falling out of her bun, and her crown lopsided, but her siblings and mother are in worse condition, with their clothes in rags, and their hair tangled in knots. Chance is dueling Cruella De Vil, and he has a huge rip on his pants where a dog had bitten him, yet she has a deep cut on her face where his sword had caught her, and her dog was cowering under a tree, out of the way of the fighting. It looks like a pretty even battle. Apparently, the king thinks otherwise. "Do it now, Alex!" Charming yells over the battle occurring, "They're going to destroy this kingdom and everything in it if you don't cast that spell!" I take another glance behind me and see Hope Charming, now sixteen years old, battling a troll. The troll snaps at her face, but she's holding up well. She takes a fleeting glance in my direction, and grins. Her blonde hair waves in the wind, and her blue eyes sparkle. _Should I really cast this spell? What if it doesn't work? What if it backfires? We're already winning. We don't need magic to help us win._ I have been the fairy godmother for about fifteen years now, but I still doubt my abilities in my magic. Cinderella chimes in, "Please, Alex. It's our last chance for the Charming Kingdom to survive. The spell will work. I have faith in you."

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Immediately, the sounds of the war quiet down. In my mind, I see my grandmother's spell book that was handed down to me before she passed away and I became _the_ Fairy Godmother. The book is opened to the particular spell that I need to cast against these villains.

Cinderella's pep talk completely changed my attitude. _I can do this. I've been practicing this spell for many hours a day. Sure, it's been with a wand that the fairies in training use, so it doesn't really work, but what could go wrong? I've rehearsed it plenty of times._ I open my eyes and stare straight into the Evil Queen's eyes, and recite in my head one more time, the spell that would end this war. The spell that would bring the heroes their happy ending for good. _It's the right thing to do_. I assure myself. _They deserve this._ My confidence is dying again. Not because I don't believe in myself, but because I know that my twin brother, Conner, wouldn't approve of this spell. I wish he was here right now to advise me, even though I already know what he would say: 'C'mon Alex, they are people - well, _most_ of them - are people too! And even those who aren't people still have feelings! You wouldn't want what you're about to do to be done to you, would you?' Like always, he would be right. Even when he doesn't make complete sense, which is often, he's always right. I wouldn't want this spell cast on me. _But, they deserve this. They've ruined so many people's lives for millions of years. It's only fair that they get a taste of their own medicine, right? And it's not like I'm destroying the little happiness that they have. I'm just confining it. Confining them to the worst place in the Land of Stories where no heroes live, the Goblin and Troll Territory, so that the villains won't have anyone to torture anymore._ Plus, Conner isn't here. He probably won't ever come back to the Land of Stories. The portal between our world and here has been closed forever. He doesn't have to know that I cast this spell.

The Evil Queen is staring me down and smirking. _Why is she smirking? She hasn't won. Not yet!_ I feel a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I realize why she has that look on her face. While I had been thinking about my brother, I had tuned out of the war. A fireball had just barely grazed my shoulder. I'm lucky she doesn't have good aim or I would be dead. I wave my hand and the fire on my shoulder goes out at once. "Alex, now!" The king yells. The villains are advancing on us, quickly. They are pushing us against the walls of the castle. If they get to the castle, this kingdom is gone forever.

"Okay, okay!" I close my eyes yet again. The noise dies down again. I try to recall the page in the spell book, but I can't. _That's okay. I can do it by memory._ A few seconds pass and the commotion gets louder. A dragon roars overhead. _I can't have forgotten. What were the words, though?_ _And what did I have to do with the wand? Use it of course, but what were the motions that went with the spell?_ Time is running out, and the pain in my shoulder isn't helping me concentrate. While I try to remember the spell, I throw a few charms in the villains' direction to defend myself. A goblin is right in my face. I snap my fingers, and he goes flying into the woods, but there are many in his place already. Another of our knights goes down. And another. _Hurry, Alex, think. It's in there, somewhere. I just need to concentrate._ Finally, it comes back to me. I make my wand appear out of nowhere, and grab it before anyone else does. Hurriedly, I mutter the words of the spell, and move my wand in three swift, clean, movements. The villains disappear.

 _It worked! It actually worked!_ I'm so excited about my accomplishment, that I didn't notice that nobody else was cheering with me. _Why aren't they excited too? I just saved all of their lives! The kingdom is safe for eternity!_ I turn around to flash a smile at Hope. But, Hope isn't there. Her parents aren't there either. In fact, _nobody_ is there, except for me, and the fallen knights. _Oh no! What did I just do?_

 **There's Chapter 1! What do you guys think Alex did? Review what y'all think of the chapter and I'll update the story soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I couldn't think of a long enough chapter. That being said: this chapter is kind of boring. It's just introducing a new character. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting. Please don't forget to review! I read them all.**

Chapter 2: (WPov)

I wake up with a start. Something terrible is going on. I can feel it. _It was just a dream._ _Only a little nightmare._ In the dream, I was in battle against the Land of Stories villains, with Ursula and the Evil Queen leading them, and the heroes were in terrible condition. The king and queen were willing me to do something- what was it? Case a sell? That doesn't sound right, and it makes no sense. Cast a spell? Probably. But I don't cast spells. Alex does. I must've been in my sister's place. I- _she_ \- cast the spell that the royal couple wanted, but something went terribly wrong. That's when I woke up. _It's just a dream_. I've been thinking of my sister a lot recently. I haven't heard from her in about forty years, since she became the fairy godmother. That's probably why I'm dreaming about her. I'm worried about her. I'm so worried about her that I don't even question why the sea witch isn't in water and is still fighting pretty well.

I look over at my alarm clock. It's about time to get up and ready for work anyways. No time to fall back asleep. I swing my legs off the side of the bed and get up slowly. It's so quiet in the room that you can hear my kneebones creaking as I stand up.

After getting dressed, I head down the ladder leading into Magic Kingdom at Disney World. Wow... After all these years of living at Disney World, and even after meeting the fairytale characters in real life as a child, the sights of the park always takes my breath away.

I walk over to the statue of Walt and Mickey and sit down. The sun is rising right behind the Cinderella castle. It's beautiful, but I can't enjoy it as much as I usually do. I'm still a little shaken from my dream. It probably doesn't mean anything, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about my sister. I misplaced the magic mirror that let us communicate with each other years ago, so I have no idea what's going on in the land she's in.

I must've lost track of time. I'm still staring at the castle, thinking about my nightmare, when a hand rests on my shoulder and startles me.

"Beautiful, isn't it, Dad?" It's my twenty-three year-old daughter, Wanda. "Wanda, you just about scared the heck out of me! What are you doing here so early?" " Sorry. I woke up early so I thought I might help y'all set up before the park opens." "Ok, uh... The actors should be getting here about now, go see if they need help getting ready." She looks down at me, concerned, and asks, "Are you okay?" I must look the same way I feel: worried. I plaster a smile on my face, and respond, "I'm fine, Wanda. Now go, they need your help."

Wanda hugs me from behind and heads toward an entrance to the Utilidor, the gigantic tunnel that runs under Disney World, so that the Imagineers and actors can get from one place to another without all of the tourist crowds and it's also where the actors can get into costume. I feel bad sending Wanda away, but I just need time to myself for a little while. Plus, the actors wouldn't mind receiving a little help.

More time passes as I stare at the castle and the gates open. Visitors start trickling into the park. I stand up and greet the incoming guests, "Welcome to Disney World, where dreams come true!" and "Welcome to the happiest place on earth!" I see many smiling faces, kids pulling their parents to see their favorite characters, and parents trying to organize their day at the huge amusement park.

I help a family find Peter Pan's Flight, one of the more popular attractions, so that they can get on the ride quickly, without a long line. In doing so, many other families gather around me, asking for directions to Space Mountain, Splash Mountain, and other favorite rides. I help them out, and then hand hem a map of the park so that they don't have to bother other Imagineers with more directions.

Once I was finished with the guests, I head down to the Utilidor to meet with the other head Imagineers to discuss showtimes and other activities that will be taking place in the Disney parks during the next month or so. On my way there, I see many selfie sticks, long lines, and little kids with Mickey ice cream bars, the chocolate smeared on their faces already.

Everything's like it usually is. Peaceful. Well, I shouldn't say peaceful, but joyful. No problems. Just happy families enjoying their summer vacation, with nothing to worry about. It almost makes me forget about my horrible nightmare last night. I look around at the smiling faces surrounding me. I smile to myself. Just another day at work.

Little did I know, that was all about to change.

 **Well, that's it for Chapter 2! I know this chapter was short, but I promise they will get longer. Please give me feedback! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: (APov)

 **I'm back! Sorry it took so long- I had writer's block. But I'm back now and I hope you like the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

 _Oh crap_ , I think to myself, _everyone has disappeared!_ _How do I make them reappear? Are they still alive? Where did I send them to?_ All of these questions are racing through my mind so fast that I couldn't answer a single one of them. Once my head cleared and the questions stopped coming to my brain quite so quickly, one thought was clear in my brain: _If grandmother was still here, this wouldn't have happened._ But, she's gone. Dead. I created this problem, so I have to fix it. If only Connor was here to help, we always thought better when we were together. Wait… Connor… the mirror….

Oh! The mirror! I sprint to the castle and clamber up the spiral staircase until I arrive in my bedchamber at the top of the North Tower. I dash over to my dresser, and while I hastily search my drawers, I realize, out of breath, that I could've just used my magic and materialize in my room. _Oh well, I need the exercise. Plus, my magic is not able to be trusted at the moment._

I'm starting to lose hope as I investigate my last drawer. There's nothing here except for my different pairs of heels. My eyes start to tear up. I let everyone down. And I have no way to fix it.

After some time, something gleaming catches my eye. It's coming from my- my _shoe_?! I reach my hand into one of my heels, and feel around. My fingers scrape against something _extremely_ sharp. _Ouch!_ I retract my hand quickly, and see the blood running down my hand. _What the heck was that?!_ And then it comes back to me: I had put my magic mirror in my shoe to hide it from the castle guards. They didn't want any contact whatsoever with Earth, and had searched my chamber to evacuate anything that had the possibility of connecting with my world. What better place to hide a mirror than in a shoe? Nobody would want to smell my stinky shoes, let alone hold them close to their face.

I take the mirror carefully out of my shoe, and hold it gently in my hand. _I haven't used this in forever. I can't wait to talk to Connor._ I wave my hand over the mirror and whisper softly, _Connor_. The mirror shimmers and vibrates for about a minute and then returns to it's original form. He didn't pick up. I'll try again in a few hours, I guess.

Meanwhile, I try to figure out where in the world- or universe in this case- all of the storybook characters could've gone to. Mars? Unlikely. Some foreign place that nobody knows about? _Oh boy, this is hopeless._

"It's not hopeless, my dear." I jump, startled. _Could that be? But she's dead…_ "Yes, sweetheart, it really is me. My physical body may have moved on, but my spirit certainly has not!" I turn around and there she is: my amazing grandmother.

"Grandma!" I hop up and stretch out my arms to give her a hug. And my hands completely miss. _Of course, dummy, she's a ghost._ "I'm so glad you're here! I need your help so much!"

"That much, my dear, is obvious. But I can't stay long. I have other places I want to visit. Now, I've noticed that there aren't any villagers wandering about. I'm guessing that has something to do with you?"

"Oh grandma, I've messed everything up! I was trying to help the Charming Kingdom by using my magic to weaken the villains, using the "Vanquishing Spell," but instead of weakening them, it made them disappear! Along with the inhabitants of the kingdom! What do I do?"

"Well, it's about time for me to leave, but I want you to try and remember this: what were you thinking about when you cast the spell? If you figure that out, you might discover what you need to do next to undo what you've done. Good luck, darling." She whispered as she slowly dissipated into the air like mist. A few seconds passed, and you couldn't tell that she had ever been there.

I inhale deeply and let it out very slowly, to jog my memory. _What was I thinking about when I cast the spell?_ _I was concentrating on the hand motions, but that shouldn't have affected the spell._ And then it came to me: I had been thinking about Connor. And my world.

I shudder. I grab my mirror and try to call my brother again. I need Connor to pick up his mirror and talk to me. He may be in danger. Along with the rest of Earth.

 **There is Chapter 3! I hope y'all liked it! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
